comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravager
Ravager is a girl in her middle teens with one eye and white hair who doesn't play well with others. She likes sharp objects and firearms and doesn't go to a bar to drink. Not very long ago, before becoming a member, back when she was not superpowered or psychotic, Rose Wilson-Worth was still an ally to the Titans and also the nanny to Lian. Background The Teen Titan known as Ravager is the daughter of Slade Wilson, the infamous mercenary murderer known as Deathstroke and a woman named Lillian Worth. They met during a mission of his in Cambodia after he divorced his previous wife. She kept her pregnancy a secret from him and after they parted ways, settled down at a brothel in New York where she raised her daughter. It would be years before Lillian and Slade crossed paths again, and at that point she was a babysitter for Lian Harper and fourteen years old. Deathstroke and her caught up when Lillian took him in at time when he was low. He was wanted and injured, so she nursed him back onto his feet. His butler Wintergreen was the one who figured out who Rose was, unfortunately so did the original Ravager who was killing everyone who had anything to do with Slade. When Lillian tried to run him over and ended up going over a cliff, everyone thought she had died so after Slade rescues her from the clutches of Ravager, he leaves her in the care of the Teen Titans to avoid endangering his only child. This was the first time she encountered the team to which she now belongs. She leaves the Titans after a training exercise where she got injured. Her precognitive powers had awoken and she received an almost overwhelming vision of her father in the future. She took shelter with what would at this point be her second family in Chicago, but Ravager came calling once again. He killed them then Deathstroke alerted the Titans, but it was all a ploy by him to secretly catch back up with his only surviving heir. When the Titans secured her, he gassed the whole lot and recovered her himself. Formally introducing himself to her and explaining the facts about why he did what did, they become a father and daughter team for the first time and this was when he shared with her his serum and she became a superpowered person in full. Unfortunately, this act was also what triggered the psychosis that troubles her to the present. Deathstroke went to lengths training and grooming her as his weapon. He never did satisfy himself however. She had taken the name Ravager for herself after completing her first assassination, killing the original Ravager. When she failed to kill Jericho when he was possessing Beast Boy was when his doubts about her surfaced. In an effort to alleviate those doubts and prove herself, she gouged out her own eye in a psychotic fit desiring to be more like her father. Shortly thereafter, she suffered a defeat at Cassandra Cain's hands and he decided to entrust her with Nightwing to continue her training. It would be from him that she learned the value of heroism. Her relationship with her father came to a crashing halt when Deathstroke decided to test her and Nightwing's loyalty. He had somehow acquired a piece of kryptonite and carved it into the likeness of an eye. Giving it to her as a literal false eye, he accompanied this gift with orders for them to take down Superman. Nightwing turns this around on Deathstroke by using Superman's concern for bystanders as a lesson in heroic altruism for Ravager. After the failed assassination, Nightwing agreed to stay away from Rose if Deathstroke stayed out of Bludhaven. This worked out well until he bombed the place, and Nightwing retaliated by informing Rose about the carcinogenic danger to humans of the Kryptonite in her eye socket. Enraged that he would be so callous towards her, Rose severed her ties with her father and spent the next year on her own. When she settled down finally, it was with the Teen Titans once more at Robin's approval. Here she remains to the present, albeit shakily given her past ties. Personality DISTRUSTFUL - Rose has been lied to, manipulated, used and generally treated like crap for a large part of her life. As a result, she tends to look at other people warily, no matter how much they claim to have her best interests at heart. She keeps up pretty serious walls to keep other people at a distance, and winning her trust and respect can be a monumental task. Once earned, however, Rose can be a fierce friend and a loyal comrade. GRUMPY - Rose is just generally in a bad mood. Cynical, impatient, irritable and sarcastic, she seems to take some of her greatest pleasure in just being mean to other people. She usually takes the pessimistic point of view and finds anything that resembles uplifting, cheerful or wholesome to be vomit-inducing. She's the kind of person who likes rain clouds. Much of this is a self-defense mechanism, of course, hurting others before they can hurt her. That doesn't mean she isn't really, really good at it. DETERMINED - Rose is the type of person who never gives up. She's faced bad odds plenty of times and managed to come out alive on the other side. For all her pessimism, if knocked down, she always gets back up and tries again, usually far more pissed off than she was when she started. The more someone tells her she can't do something, the more likely she is to try. And usually succeed. UNSTABLE - Part of the process that gave Rose her abilities also gave her certain issues with her mood and temperament. Put simply, she's subject occasionally to violent mood swings, be they fits of rage (the most common) or bouts of savage depression or even making her giddy and manic as her body tries to handle the changes made to her body by the formula. While she's trying to get a handle on these, she's not there yet. LONELY - Rose has always felt like an outsider, whether in her adopted family or among the heroes that have become the same for her. She almost felt at home with her father, but he, too, betrayed her. She feels as though her dark side keeps her at arm's length from others. She desperately wants friends, people to care about and who care about her, but she's afraid it will never happen. VINDICTIVE - Forgiveness is a trait that Rose hasn't particularly learned as of yet. Those who cross or betray her will find her a vicious foe, and getting back on her good side once you've crossed that line is virtually impossible. When you don't trust easily, those who violate that trust become doubly hated. OBSESSIVE - Rose can't leave well enough alone at many times. This is a byproduct of her psychosis, they say that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over looking for a different result and she's been guilty of this plenty of times. When she gets something in her head, it can take a lot to convince her otherwise about it. Sometimes this is with relationships, sometimes it's with smaller things. She has her strange rituals that this shows in, and they just feel right to her. Logs *2012-02-04 - Toon Titans: Bird on Cat Action - The Titans Lobby holds a very special cartoon premier of the series 'Toon Titans'. *2012-05-28 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Rose Wilson Vs. Deathstroke - New Earth: Rose does whatever she has to, to protect Lian. But what does that mean when her father appears? *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Family Reunion - After returning from the Labyrinth, Roy believes his daughter dead. *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2013-03-28 - Family Affairs: Red Room - To make up for his previous failures, Match has to fetch the Red Room from Titans Tower. *2016-07-02 - Trouble In Herowood - Rose, Cecannia, and Eden visit Herowood and a fight ensues with Booster Gold. *2016-08-08 - Beating up Men In Green Tights Rose, Bullet, and Starfire are minding their own business on patrol when Hydra shows up! Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Taken